slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Slendrina
Mary:Fisa Backstory The True Story of Slenderman: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq4KC-kQs_U (Here's a link if you don't believe). Her father, Slenderman, its real name is Simon. When he was a child, he loved playing in the woods. He was a very strange child. In fact, he like to go in the woods during the night and he wasn't afraid. But tragedy happened when he was 10, his house was burned and his parents were killed. After he ran away into the woods, having himself to safety, he found a dark and small house which it is the house of Granny. So Granny was the mother of Slendrina's mother. Granny welcome Simon and she took care of him. Granny was a widow and had a daughter name Angelene (Slendrina's mom). Simon and Angelene grew together until the age of 17, they fell in love to each other. They spent a lot of time, walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon lost Angelene in the woods as if they got lost. Eventually, He foound her lying on the dark. Simon brought her home and Granny medicated the wound of her leg. When Angelene woke up, She told whole thing happen to her. She told a dog with red eyes and sharp teeth had bitten her leg as she was trying to save herself and she kept talking about a curse. Angelene seem to be crazy and she doesn't know whats gonna happen next. At night, She dreamed that someday, They will have a cursed daughter. 1 year later, Simon and Angelene decide to move and change house. And then that day, Slendrina was born. But when she was 14 years old, the curse occured. One night, they are playing in the woods, They saw a shadow figure in the sky that looks like Slendrina's mother. Slendrina ran home as she frighten while her father was left, still in the woods. Then Simon went home, He found his daughter and wife lying dead on the bed. Simon become mad and very sad so he went to the kitchen and kills himself with the kitchen knife. But they're actually playing dead on Simon. They went to the kitchen to see Simon but found him dead and surrounded of pool of blood. They got scared and ran into the woods to seek help but they couldn't find anyone. They keep seeking for help until they losing hope and give up so they decide to go home and bury his corpse but they found found out, he was gone. As they went to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed. He slowly raised up on the bed and ready to take them both to the underworld, taking their souls. Nowadays, Slendrina and her mother haunt abandoned houses while Simon haunts in the woods. After the curse, Simon's face has become empty and pale, his limbs are long and tentacles on his back. So the other fans called him "Slenderman". As for now, He started to haunt to look for childrens to play with. Note: I don't know if this is real or just fan-made unless DVloper, itself, to debunked the real story. Slendrina: The Cellar and Slendrina: The Cellar 2 Slendrina The Cellar. Slendrina is the only antagonist in Slendrina: The Cellar, she will follow the player around the map, until they turn around, or are forced to. (She will then kill the player). After the player collects all 8 books, and returns to the exit door, a cutscene will start which shows Slendrina screaming in anger and dissapear by going through the wall. Slendrina The Cellar 2: There are 3 antagonists: Her, Mother and The Baby. Again, you need to find 8 books to find any information about the secret of Slendrina. The mother and the baby are here to help her. If you see them, try to run as possible. There's a trick of using any doors, close them and try to turn off the flashlight. There, they will not know where'd you go.(not true) House Of Slendrina Slendrina is the only antagonist in House of Slendrina; she can be heard moaning in several rooms, and is the only character involved in the Jump Scares. And your first time, You met her mother in the room, upstairs leads to Slendrina's room and the cellar. Once upon a time there was a dumbass mf who believed in weird stuff like slenderina and slenderman and granny. NONE OF THIS SHIT IS REAL SO WHAT YOU LOOKING IT UP FOR!? She fake, he fake, and the stupid ass granny fake. Although the granny game fun, go play it lmao Slendrina: The Forest Slendrina and her mother haunts the forest with three houses. Your mission is to find 7 keys to open the coffin. The coffin is the answer how Slendrina got married and had a baby. After you got all the keys and open the coffin, you will then find her husband. Slendrina X: The Castle Slendrina haunts her husband's castle.Her husband and the pet are helping her and kill the player (Protagonist). The Main protagonist finds a book and attempts to capture the appearance of Slendrina without getting killed. After Slendrina got locked in the book, The fury of the family destroys the castle. In the end of the game, you left the book in the castle because of haste and panic. Category:Antagonists